Librarian's Pet
by KirklandsTardisBitch
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a librarian. A librarian who can see 'mythical' beings and use magic. Lukas Bondevik is an artist and an illustrator, who can see 'mythical' creatures and manipulate magic just like Arthur. These two 'friends' believe they have a usual life (save for their special abilities), but soon realize that it's dangerous to be special. {UsUk & DenNor} {Ratings may change}
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was packing up his things off his desk when a little girl ran up, peeking just over the edge of his desk.

"Um... Mister?" Her voice was quiet, high pitched, and Arthur couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

"Yes, ma'am?"

She seemed a bit caught off guard at the title but giggled and placed a won book on the librarian's desk. "Can you check this out for me? Mum said I could use the check-out machine thing but I dunno how to use that."

The blonde man nodded once and sat in his office chair, rebooting the computer as he glanced over the title of the story. "Peter Pan is one of my favorites. You picked a good book."

"I like this story 'cos my name's Wendy just like her's!" She smiled, showing off a mouth of missing teeth.

"That's amazing! I bet you're just like her."

"Yeah, 'cept my brothers are ruddy and older than me." She wrinkled her nose.

Arthur chuckled, scanning the book before setting the receipt in the front cover. "Here you go, young lady. I hope you enjoy the story."

The young girl squealed in excitement and grabbed the book, skipping off back to her mother. Sighing, Arthur shook his head with a small smile and turned off his computer. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and grabbed his keys out of his sweater pocket, glancing over his desk before turning and starting toward the door. Giving a small wave to the old woman who sat at the front desk, he stepped out the door and into the chilled air of England.

He stopped by a small café to purchase a cup of warm tea and put one hand in his pocket while he headed home down the busy street. The Brit pulled out his phone to check the time and frowned at the sight of a missed call and a text message.

_**Lukas:**_

_**Hey, what do you want to do about dinner tonight?**_

Arthur internally groaned. He hadn't even thought about dinner, but clearly his roommate had.

_**Arthur:**_

_**I've got no idea. Want to just order a pizza or something?**_

He was just setting his phone back in his pocket when it vibrated again.

_**Lukas:**_

_**Sure, so long as it's pepperoni.**_

Arthur snorted and placed his phone back in his pocket. Sipping his tea, he turned the corner and ran straight into someone. His cup was crushed and steaming hot tea ran down his front.

"I'm sor-"

"You better be bloody sorry! Asshat! Watch where you're going, you blithering idiot-" The Brit stopped as he looked up into the face of two intimidating men. One had wild golden hair, his dark blue eyes sparkling as his lips twisted up into a grin. The other had a much nicer haircut, though one piece of the wheat blonde mop stuck up annoyingly. He had blue eyes just as his friend, but his were lighter and framed by a rectangular pair of glasses. But something was off, Arthur could feel it.

"He's sorry, but he's also kind of an idiot," Glasses replied, grinning just as his friend was.

"Oh don't start on me-"

Arthur glared and held up his broken cup. "Idiots." He shoved the cup at the wild haired one, who shrieked and tossed the cup to his friend, before shoving them apart and walking past. He hurried off into another café, grabbing napkin before running into the bathroom to wipe off his nice dark green sweater.

Alfred watched the small Brit walk off with a dopey grin, to which Mathias promptly smacked off.

"Hej? Alfred? You there buddy?" He teased.

The American narrowed his eyes and shoved the Danish man. "Yeah, I'm here, idiot."

Mathias laughed and turned to glance back at the small man who Alfred seemed to captivated by. "So is that him? Thought there were two?"

"There is. They live together."

"Really? You think they're like... Lovers?" Alfred nearly choked.

"No way! They're just friends! There was some other guy in their group, but he was taken out last year- the guy with pointy teeth."

"Oh yeah! Mr. Vampire! So, this'll be an easy task right? 'Cuz they already live together, we could just follow this human home and take them both out!" Mathias nodded and wiped off a bit of leftover tea from his long black coat.

Alfred shook his head, adjusting his glasses. "No. We've got to plan things out, otherwise we'll be hunted... Just like they are."

The Dane nodded, his smile turning a bit more malicious. "Great, 'cuz I'm starving."

_A/N_

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Librarian's Pet, seeing as it is one of my first stories. It was a bit short, and I'm not proud of that, but I hope to have the rest of the chapters of this story longer than this was. But I still hope you enjoyed this and I'm looking forward to writing more!_


	2. Chapter 2

His sweater was doomed. That is, until he got home and threw it into the washing machine.

"Finally. I was just about to order pi-the hell happened to your sweater?" Lukas appeared in the doorway, eyes narrowed as he gazed over the sweater he bought the Englishman as a Christmas present last year.

"Ran into these two twats on my way home. Broke my cup and it went everywhere save for them," Arthur complained as he peeled off the sweater and tossed it into the machine.

Lukas snorted and shook his head, walking off to order the pizza. The Brit sighed and laid his bag by the door as he walked into the bathroom to clean off his hands. He rinsed his face in water and quickly dried himself off, stepping out to pull off his white t-shirt.

"Whoa now, I know I'm good looking but I'm not into you like that." Arthur rolled his eyes at the emotionless tone of the Norwegian's voice and dragged his bag into his room to change.

He remerged wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a loose fitting black shirt. "But I thought what we had was special!" His tone was sarcastic. Lukas chuckled, sipping his mug of (most likely) coffee, and motioned towards the door.

"You're paying this time."

"What-I paid last time!"

Lukas shrugged. "Paintings haven't sold."

"I offered you a job at the library."

"I like the place, but I don't want to deal with the people. Not a people person, Kirkland." The corners of Lukas' mouth twitched up in a slight smirk.

Arthur laughed and shook his head, pulling out his phone as he sat on the couch and reclined his feet across the other half. He had been sitting for about ten minutes, just playing a game on his cell phone, when the doorbell rang. Standing, he grabbed his wallet from out of his bag and trotted over to the front door. The blonde paid and took the pizza before nudging the door shut with his foot. He set it on the small table in their kitchen and grabbed a couple of drinks while Lukas grabbed plates.

Once they had each sat down and filled their plates, Lukas spoke.

"Vivianya told me there were hunters in town, apparently they're hunting in this area. Hasn't told me what they're hunting though."

"Vivianya... Your faery friend? Did she say anything else about them?" Arthur questioned, biting into his slice of pizza. Hunters would mean he'd have to start reaching out with his magic, testing people and their energies.

Hunters, of any species, would have a numbing energy. It could be classifed as a blackish color, as black was the color of evil, and that energy could be dangerous to humans such as Arthur and Lukas. It could at least absorb some of their light energy or, at very worst, kill them. The Hunters called these mortals the Prey, though they're real name was the Pray, as they were worshipped as gods years ago. There were few Pray still left in the world, most having been killed by Hunters when they were young and weak, and those few were in serious danger. But cases with Hunters hit especially close to Lukas and Arthur, some of the most powerful Pray in the world, because their close friend, and Pray associate, Vlamidir had been killed not less than a year before. Vladimir, at age 26, had been the oldest and most powerful Pray of his time.

The title was now split between Arthur and Lukas.

"'Said they were some type of Siren, one of the most dangerous Sirens at that. I think we should just hole up in here until this whole thing blows over."

Arthur groaned. "I can't. I've got work."

"Say you're sick."

"If I don't work, how do you propose we pay for food?

Lukas frowned.

"Exactly. How do you feel about working at the library now?" Arthur smirked.

Mathias grinned as he glanced up from his meal, his teeth and lips covered in red. The meal was quickly fading, the light from her dark brown eyes disappearing at an alarming rate, and the blonde man was quick to dig his fangs back into the meal's neck. He'd save the meat for later. Once he was done, the meal's head cracked against the pavement as the creature stood and brushed himself off. She was an easy catch, he frowned. Mathias never did like them easy.

Alfred, on the other hand, was still hunting. He had cornered a terrified looking young man, the boy being a friend of the girl Mathias had. Snarling, the American felt his jaws elongate and his fangs sharpening as he lunged for the human. The brown haired male screamed, huddling back as the creature lunged at him and tore open flesh. He was dead in seconds, the blonde creature tearing into flesh and swallowing hunks of meat and muscle.

Humming as he strolled over, Mathias peered over his friend's shoulder with a wicked grin.

"You always did prefer boys."

This made Alfred stop and turn, pushing up his blood-specked glasses as he glared up at the Dane. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The creature cackled. "Dunno, Jones. What does it mean?"

Alfred scowled. "It means shut up, or I'll kill you."

Mathias put up his hands in mock surrender and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He ran off back to his meal, where he tore open the meal's chest and began eating once again.

Leaning back, the American looked down at his victim. He'd torn open the boy's throat, exposing veins and muscle, and somehow end up eating from the abdomen of the boy, the skin there torn to shreds. Alfred had successfully ripped apart the boy. But he didn't feel any remorse. Not one bit. Killing was what his kind was made to do. They were like wolves, whereas humans were like rabbits, and had to take care of the population as to avoid rabbit overpopulation. If there were too many rabbits, the wolves might be overrun. That would not be pretty.

Deciding he was finished, Alfred stood and ambled over to where Mathias was eating. It was disturbing to watch, he realized. The girl's shirt was torn open, exposing her breasts, but Mathias had dug straight through and broke ribs to get to her heart. That's what he was eating now. Mathias always ate the heart. He was fascinated by them, explaining that there was nothing more delicious than a young mortal heart. Alfred liked the muscle, not the organs, as the muscle was more meat than the squishy substance of organs.

Mathias glanced up and smirked, his whole face stained red with blood. "Huh? What? You checkin' her out or somethin'?"

Alfred rolled his eyes as Mathias began touching his meal's face. He was odd like that, always eating the heart and usually carving something into the back or behind of his victim after slashing their body to pieces. And he loved to mess with the face, contorting the muscles so that the person looked like a happy clown or a begging dog. Alfred sometimes joined, but he wasn't as deranged as his friend was.

He hoped he never would be either.

_A/N _

_I'm hoping this will be up sometime before New Year's, but I really don't know seeing as the wifi here is crap. I just wanted to explain a few things really quick._

_Sirens in this story are sort of like the mermaid-like ones that would sing and kill sailors, but these ones have different types. All sing, but they may sing differently or have different abilities other than singing. Alfred and Mathias are, you guessed it, Sirens. They are indeed the Hunters! _

_I am sorry if this is a bit messy as I haven't really planned it out and I'm just typing words that I think look nice. _

_And I would like to thank all who followed and that one (or two) who favorited! It makes me feel special! _

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lukas couldn't believe he was actually doing this. It wasn't like he hated the library, far from it, but he never saw himself working in one. But he had to, they had to stay together. If they were apart, he or Arthur were in more danger than ever. Both staying together and staying apart both had cons. On one hand, if they were alone and only one of them were attacked then the other could take the chance to get away and hide. If they were together, they would have a better chance at defeating the Hunters with magic, but that was a hard feat to accomplish.

Sighing, the Norwegian placed another book on the nonfiction shelf. Arthur had ran to get coffee at the shop right next door, leaving Lukas with the chore of putting away the books. Though he wasn't going to do a good job of it. The door to the building opened with a chime and, thinking it was Arthur, the platinum blonde looked up with narrowed eyes.

"About time, Art-" Lukas stopped, eyes widening ever so slightly.

It wasn't Arthur.

Sighing boredly, the Norwegian went back to carelessly placing books on the shelf and was too busy thinking of his coffee that he didn't hear the tall man walk over. A rough-looking hand placed itself in his line of sight and snapped, causing the Norwegian to glare up at the tall man who stood before him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, looking up.

Bright blue eyes stared down at him, sparkling with some emotion Lukas didn't care for. "Hej! I'm Mathias!"

"I don't care."

"But-"

"Do you need something?"

"Yes, but-"

"What is it then?" Lukas was bored with the man already and grabbed the stack of books he needed to put away, turning and walking down the rows of books. It wasn't like he cared to help anyways.

"Well I can't very much tell you what I need help with when you're walking away!" The man called obnoxiously.

The Norwegian sighed, but kept rolling the cart nonetheless.

He was in the middle of setting another book on a shelf when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand was heavy and warm, sending the alarms off the smaller blonde's head. Lukas' body tensed and a tingle of warning ran down his spine. No one should be touching him. Especially not this man, whoever he may be.

"Get your hand off of me. Now."

The hand slipped away.

"Hey Lukas, I got your coff-" Arthur froze mid-speech.

Lukas practically sighed in relief and brushed past the wild haired man to grab the cup. "Finally. Hate working this place."

Arthur's eyes were narrowed at the man. "You're the yank who spilled my coffee."

The man laughed, irritating the Briton further. "You weren't watching where ya were going!"

Shoving the cup at Lukas, Arthur spun and stormed off to his desk which was located in the children's books section. Which was on the opposite side of the library. He left Lukas alone with this arrogant thing. How could he?! The Norwegian sighed and began walking away again.

"Norge! Come back!" The Norwegian froze.

"Excuse me?"

The man grinned. "Norge! I sa-"

"Why are you calling me that?" Lukas did not like the name.

"Because ya look like a Norge!"

"What if I'm not? What if I'm Irish?"

The man scoffed. "You're not Irish, with a name like 'Lukas.'"

His gaze went from uncaring to a deathly glare. "Don't call me Norge."

"Well you can call me Mathias!" Lukas just shook his head and rolled off.

Outside the library, Alfred was just stepping out of an alleyway. When he had seen the Englishman coming out of the tall building, he'd ducked back into the shadows. Wouldn't want the Prey he was supposed to kill catch him waiting outside the library in which he worked. Alfred had waited until Arthur had gone back into the building carrying two steaming cups before he stepped out of the shadows. Mathias was right, they did work here.

The two Sirens had been told that there were two powerful Prey in the outer edges of London, two that had not previously been taken out when the mortal named Vladimir had. These two were dangerous. They could practically take out all of the Sirenkind if they wanted, but Alfred couldn't let that happen. He and Mathias had been sent by their commanding officer- a burly man by the name of Ludwig, who served directly under their queen Eliza- to take out these two and return with their souls, because if they didn't it meant death. Mathias was one of the secret kingdom's best fighters, Alfred being another. They were followed by a friend of Mathias' named Berwald and a small Welsh man named Dylan. The souls were to be brought back and given to Eliza for her to either eat or disposed if she didn't like them, though there was also a chance she would have them reborn into Sirens.

There were two ways to create a Siren, no matter what type. For Prey, the souls were first given to the Queen. From there, she would decide who was worthy of being one of her own. If they weren't, they were either reborn or given to the rabid Sirens that were used as garbage disposals and weapons in war. When the soul was reborn, the newly formed creature would be rabid for the first years of their life and would be kept in a prison of sorts until they had grown out of the phase. Though for some, the phase never ended, hence the rabid ones. Eliza would be able to choose what the Sirens would become. Alfred's type, the_ Lumos_ Sirens, were the most common, and were usually what race the reborn were switched into. Mathias was one of the more uncommon races, the _Veteres,_ otherwise known as the 'Ancients.' They were an ancient race and practically created Sirenkind. They were also the most dangerous.

Basically, there was a lot of pressure on Alfred and Mathias.

He tapped his foot impatiently, anxious for his partner to return, and checked his phone multiple times on the time and if Ludwig had tried to contact him. After ten minutes of tapping and checking, Mathias finally strolled out the building with a lazy grin. Alfred sighed in relief.  
"Dude! What took you so long?! I thought you were just checking for them!"

"Got distracted. Did ya know the paler one is kinda cute, I call dibs on him-"

Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stifle his grin and remain serious. "Mathias, you can't eat him. We have to bring the souls back."

The other whined. "This is bullshit! He looks delicious!"

This made the American finally laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I know. C'mon. We gotta figure out a plan for the day we can finally go in for them."

"Do... Do you think Ludwig will mind if we toy with 'em a bit?" The Dane's grin had grown and a glint was in his eye.

"I don't think it'll affect the soul, wh-oh my god! Do you like him?"

Mathias rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "I like his figure. He, by the way, is frigid. Like, below zero frigid. I was thinking just about a chase and make 'em all paranoid."

Alfred snorted in disbelief and turned, checking his phone one last time before beginning to head back to their home base. Mathias followed close behind, humming and occasionally talking to himself about whatever was on his mind. Food and females, his two favorite things. It made the American wonder about what his friend had said, about the Prey they were hunting. Could Mathias be gay? An image of Mathias in a rainbow colored leotard while he jumped around in a bunch of flamboyant poses flashed through Alfred's mind, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Hej! What's so funny, Jones?"


End file.
